Electronic components having few poles are believed to be understood from the art. These are believed to relate, for example, to airbag sensors, and are standardly mounted by hand by the vehicle manufacturer during final assembly of the vehicle, after installation of the vehicle wiring harness.
According to the art, the production of an electrical connection and the sealing of the system, for example via a plug collar, can be carried out in separate working steps.